The Angeling
by 98sparkle
Summary: Destiny or Free Will? Is it that odd for free will of one to lead to the destiny of another? Meet and follow Miriam Malak as she realizes her destiny and her free will are tied to one angel. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size:  
12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';  
background: #FEFEFE;"He looked down at the infant, knowing the blonde was destined for his little brother. The Archangel placed a hand on her forehead, smiling and giving her a sliver of his Grace as protection. There was a rough life ahead of /  
Years later, she was running through the halls of her home, yelling, "Damian!  
Damian!"br / As the now twenty-year-old crashed through the door of her younger brother's room, she saw him on the ground with a... a thing over him.  
"Get away!" she screamed, running up to it. br /  
It looked up at her and growled, "Angeling," before it ran away, screeching and / "W-what?" she managed to stutter out before two men came crashing in./span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Two years after that incident, Miriam Malak was driving blue '68 Camaro through Souix Falls, South Dakota, needing a safe place to hole up, rest, and fix her car. She parked in the back by the shop before walking in. "Bobby!" she called, grabbing a soda from the kitchen.

Instead of Bobby answering, however, it was a giant of a man, especially to Miriam's 5'2", with longish brown hair. A very familiar giant of a man. She stared, "Y-you..."

He looked up. "Who are you?" he asked, relatively calmly for someone who was holding up a gun.

Holding up her hands in surrender, Miriam said, "I'm a hunter. Bobby's a friend. I need a place to crash and fix my car."

"Mind if we run some tests?"

Miriam smiled and slowly pulled out her silver knife, which she then dragged across her arm. "See? Not allergic to silver." She sat and waited for the rests of the tests. Salt, iron, holy water. Pass, pass, pass.

"Alright, you're human. I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam said.

"Miriam, Miriam Malak. And yes, like Moses' wife in the Bible. My parents were religious." Miriam said.

"Interesting."

Loud footsteps sounded down the stairs as Bobby and another familiar man thundered down the stairs, guns in hand.

"Miriam." Bobby said.

"Bobby." Miriam greeted, standing up and hugging him.

"You know each other?"

"No, I'm just hugging a random girl for fun, idjit. 'Course I know her. This is Miriam Malak. She started hunting two years ago after her brother was killed by a wraith." Bobby turned to Miriam. "This idjit's Dean Winchester."

"Brothers, I'm assuming."

Sam nodded.

"Your brother was killed by a wraith? I remember that case." Dean said. "Thought you looked familiar. Sammy, you tested her, right?"

"It's Sam. And yes. Which reminds me." He grabbed a napkin and handed it to Miriam. "For your arm."

She took it. "Thank you," she said, wiping the blood off her arm. The cut had already healed.

"What the...? Miriam, let me see your arm." Sam said, grabbing her arm and running a hand over it. "What happened?"

"What? I've always healed like that. My whole life." Miriam said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I think you need to meet Castiel."


	3. Chapter 2

"Who?" Miriam asked.

"He's an angel. He may be able to tell you why you heal like that." Dean said.

"Interesting. How do you call him?" she asked.

"Pray," was Sam's answer.

"Ah. That makes sense."

Dean nodded and said, "Cas, we need your help. Got someone down here with freaky mojo powers."

"Hey! It's not freaky!"

"You healed in under ten minutes! That's freaky in my book!"

Their argument was interrupted by the fluttering of feathers. "Hello Dean."

Miriam turned with a start, eyes going wide at the man before her. He was gorgeous. Not that the Winchesters weren't, but he was amazing. Black hair slightly ruffled, bright, intense blue eyes, always staring, never blinking, very kissable lips, brown trench coat thrown haphazardly over the white button up, top button undone and dark blue tie on backwards.

"Castiel, this is Miriam. Miriam, this is Castiel." Sam introduced them.

"Hello Miriam." Castiel said.

"U-uh... hi." Miriam greeted.

Castiel turned to Dean. "You said freaky mojo...?"

"Yeah. Miriam cut herself to prove she was human about ten minutes ago. It's healed." Dean said.

"Hmmm... Miriam, could you sit down?" Castiel asked.

"Sure." Miriam sat and Castiel handed her his leather belt. "What...?"

"Put it in your mouth. This will be... unpleasant." Castiel said as he rolled up one of his sleeves.

Miriam nodded, folding the belt and putting it in her mouth.

"I am sorry, Miriam." He said as reached in and felt her soul. Miriam's eyes squeezed closed, her jaw tensed, and knuckles whitened on the arms of the chair. As Castiel's hand left her, she visibly relaxed, breathing deeply.

"What the hell was that?!" she exclaimed, breathless.

Castiel didn't answer right away. He was staring, wide-eyed, at Miriam.

"Cas. Hey, Cas, snap out of it!" Dean said, waving his hand in Castiel's face.

Castiel shook his head. "My apologies. I was unaware that the archangels were still doing this."

"Doing what?" Miriam asked.

"Creating Angelings."

"What's an Angeling?" Sam asked, having never heard of them despite doing extensive research on angels after meeting Castiel.

"An Angeling is a human blessed with a sliver of Archangel Grace for protection. More often than not, these humans end up being the predestined mates of an angel and the Grace ensures that the human reaches the angel. It also allows the human to see the true manifestation of his or her angel's wings, not just the shadow you saw when we met." Castiel explained.

"And I'm one of these?" Miriam asked.

Castiel nodded. "It also allows human women to conceive and carry fledglings."

"Fledglings? As in... baby angels?" she asked.

"Precisely."

Miriam blinked. "Wow. Is there any way to know which angel I'm destined for?"

"Not that I am aware of." Castiel responded.

Miriam nodded. "Thank you." She held her hand out for a handshake.

Castiel looked at her with his head tilted.

She chuckled. "It's a hand shake. Like this." She grabbed his hand and shook it before letting go quickly and looking down in surprise.

"What happened, Miriam?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure. It felt like... electricity. When our skin touched. Is it the Grace?" she said.

"I need to talk to my brother." Castiel vanished with the flapping of wings.

"That was ceremonious." Miriam said.

"He's always like that. Angels." Dean said.

Miriam nodded. "Hey, Bobby, can I crash here?"

"Sure, head on up. Your room's open."

"Thanks." She said, walking up. She was out before her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning found Miriam in the garage working on her car. "Damn ghost... possessing my car..." she grumbled, cleaning ectoplasm out of the engine. As she was working, Sam walked out with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" he said.

Miriam jumped, hitting her head on the hood of her '68 Camaro. "Ouch, goddamit!"

Sam winced. "Sorry."

Miriam turned, rubbing the back of her head. "It's fine. I've had worse. Not even any blood." she said. "What brings you down here?"

"I heard someone in the garage. I assume it was you." Sam responded.

Miriam smiled. "Well, I'm the only one here."

Sam nodded. "Hey, you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Miriam said.

He walked back inside and Miriam turned back to her car. She sighed. "I'll have to take the damn engine apart..." she muttered, reaching for the pliers.

Sam came back out just as she was lifting the blackened engine from the body.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ghost decided to take her for a joyride. Left tons of ectoplasm in the... everywhere. I'm surprised she got me here." Miriam replied, wiping off her hands and taking the coffee. "Hey, how long have you guys know Castiel?" she asked, leaning against the car.

"A few months. Why?" Sam said, handing Miriam a wrench.

"Thanks. And I just feel like he's familiar. Like Deja vu, ya know?" she replied, beginning to take apart the engine. All of a sudden, there was the sound of feathers again and a certain short, snarky, blonde Archangel appeared on top of the Camaro.

"Hey, kiddo."

Miriam jumped. "Dammit, Gabe! Don't do that!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo. Hey, what's up with your car?"

"Ghost." she replied, cleaning the pieces as she went.

By now, Sam had realized that this Gabriel Miriam seemed to know so well was the Trickster that he and his brother hunted. "How are you still alive?!"

"What?!" Miriam exclaimed. "You tried to kill Gabriel?!"

"Yeah. They thought I was a Trickster." Gabe said, chuckling. "Sorry to disappoint, Samsquatch."

"Wait, so you're not a Trickster?" Sam asked. "So what are you?"

"Let's see, what lore do you know of has a good looking guy named Gabriel?"

"You're... an angel?" Sam said, incredulous.

"Archangel, Sammy." Gabriel replied. "And I'm not here about you. I'm here for you, Miriam. I've been your guardian for your whole life, but you're not my charge anymore."

"What? Why not?" Miriam asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, kiddo. I'll see you around. Maybe." Gabriel said, disappearing with the flutter of feathers.

"Gabe! Gabe, wait!" she cried. "Dammit!"

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Miriam sighed.

"Sorry. Must be hard." Sam said.

"A bit. I just want my car fixed, though." Miriam turned back to the engine, meticulously cleaning it before turning back to the car itself, cleaning all the ectoplasm out.

"Sammy! Where are you, bro?" Dean called from the house.

"Garage!" Sam called back.

Dean walked in, grinning.

"What're you so happy about?" Sam asked.

"Got a case. A normal, salt-and-burn case. No Apocalypse crap." Dean said.

"Where?" Miriam asked.

Dean jumped. "Hey. Didn't see you there. It's in North Dakota. You in?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"Why not? Could be fun." Miriam said.

They piled in the Impala and drove off.


	5. Chapter 4

Twelve hour's car ride found them in Edgley, North Dakota.

"I wish my car was fixed." Miriam sighed, climbing out of the Impala's cramped back seat.

"What's wrong with my Baby?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"It's cramped. I'm 5'2" and lost feeling in my legs!" Miriam defended. "I miss my Camaro."

"You drive a Camaro? Is it that blue '68 you were working on in the shop?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Miriam responded.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, now, about this ghost."

"It seems like it's haunting an old church. So far, a preacher and a choir leader have been found dead." Sam answered.

"How?" Miriam asked.

"Coroners say they hanged themselves. Without rope. Laying on the ground."

"Well. That's normal." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Come on, lets get a room." Miriam said, turning to the motel and walking in. "Two rooms please."

Another hour had Miriam, Sam and Dean at the library looking for people who committed suicide in the church.

"I got one. Felicia Breen, a thirty year old woman who hung herself from the rafters." Sam said. "We need to see who she's targeting. I say we split up."

"Who'll be with who?" Dean asked, looking hopefully at Miriam.

"I can go talk to the families. I'm used to working alone." she said.

"That works. Dean and I can talk to the head priest." Sam responded.

Miriam nodded. "Alright then. See you later."

They went their separate ways, Miriam headed to the Bird residence, the family of the dead preacher, Caleb Bird, while the Winchesters went to the church.

Miriam knocked on the door, which was opened by a young blonde girl. "Hello." Miriam said. "I'm officer Banner. Can I talk to your mom?"

"Mommy's not here." the girl, named Fae Bird, answered. "But Grandpa is."

"May I talk to him... What was your name?" Miriam asked.

"I'm Fae. And yes, you can talk to Papi." she said, opening the door and letting Miriam in.

Miriam walked over to the older Mr. Bird, who was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. "Mr. Bird? I'm Officer Banner. I'm with the FBI. I'm here about your son's death."

He turned, a crazed glint in his eye. "I' wasn't 'im! 'E didn't kill himself! He was murdered!"

"Sir, sir, please calm down. I believe you. We've had similar deaths in South Dakota. That's why the FBI is here. Just tell me what you know." Miriam said, calming him down.

"There was a woman. She murdered him."

"Can you describe her, Mr. Bird?" Miriam asked.

"Tall. Ratty, dirty hair. Like she'd just crawled out of the dirt, you know? He dress was in the same state. Pale as a sheet."

"Anything else? Scars, tattoos, anything unique?"

"Yeah. She had a red line. Just under her chin, like a rope burn."

"Thank you. Oh, and is there a way for me to speak to Caleb's wife? It would help me corroborate the story." Miriam asked.

"She's dead. Suicide, 'bout a month ago."

Miriam nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said, walking to the door. "Stay strong, Fae. It gets better, I promise. Goodbye." With that, she left, not noticing the flash of auburn hair disappearing behind the building.

She visited the other family, that of Jane Smith. Same story. Her husband had committed suicide the month before her death, leaving n orphaned child behind.

Miriam headed back to the motel, jumping when auburn hair flashed across her vision.

"Miriam!" Dean called from half a block away.

She stopped, turning. "Hey! I found a pattern. All people with children an a spouse who committed suicide. How much do you want to bet the suicide of Felicia Breen was actually a murder and now she's reliving it through others?"

"Fantastic. Now we just have to find where she's buried." Dean said.

"St. Micheal's Church Cemetary." Sam said.

"The church she's haunting. Fantastic." Miriam replied, sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; background: #FEFEFE;" /spanspan style="background-color: #fefefe; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"That night, they broke into the church cemetery./span/p 


End file.
